The present invention relates to an absorption resolution testing device for X-ray apparatus designed to be used, for example, in connection with X-ray computer tomography systems. Testing devices of this kind are used for determination of the imaging property of the tomographic equipment. This kind of devices can be used for determination of the spatial resolution and absorption resolution of the computer tomography devices. Because absorption resolution is the important characteristic property of the computer tomography devices it is important that this property can also be tested.
Prior art are known devices which are designed for measurement of the absorption resolution which consist, for example, of of polycarbonate plastic with holes and plastic plugs in these holes which have different absorption values. There devices can be utilized for cheking the numerical absorption value given by a computer tomography device if the absorption values are printed out with a line printer or otherwise processed with the computer in numerical form. The draw back of a device of this type is that if a comparison of two devices with respect to the imaging property is desired either a computer output or computer processing is required. From the pictures generated by these devices, it is not readily apparent to the naked eye whether the devices which produced images have differences in quality.